Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a torch.
Description of Related Art
Several torches and so-called flashlights may be known. A torch can for instance be used as a portable light source and/or as a back up light source, for example during emergency situations.
Often torches may be stored in a car, such that an emergency light is available when an emergency situation occurs. However, batteries of such torches can run low, for instance due to leakage and/or due to usage of said torch for any illumination or lighting purposes. As a consequence, such known torch may not work at moments when its services may be needed.
Also, conventional torches may not be well suited for signalling and/or for illuminating a space, such as an enclosed space, for example an interior of a vehicle. This can for instance be the case as such conventional torches bundle may emit light into a beam shining substantially in one main direction. Hence, when one is stranded, such as for instance stranded with a broken vehicle, it may be difficult, dangerous and/or even almost impossible to use such known torch for signalling and/or to illuminate the broken vehicle.
Special signalling torches may be often not suitable for providing bundled light for illuminating specific areas, such as can be desirable, for instance when checking a broken engine of a vehicle.
Besides, torches that may be suitable for signalling and/or torches that may be suitable for providing bundled light may not be suitable for illuminating a space, e.g. an interior of a car, relatively uniformly.
Furthermore, a known torch, especially a signalling torch, may often be relatively big, which may be highly undesirable, for example because such torch may therefore not fit into a glove compartment and/or may be difficult to store in a car interior and/or may be difficult to handle with a single hand.